exofandomcom-20200223-history
Chanyeol
Park Chan-yeol (박찬열), better known as simply Chanyeol, born on November 27, 1992 in Seoul, South Korea is the main rapper of the group. Chanyeol is part of EXO-K. Biography Chanyeol was born on November 27, 1992 in Seoul, South Korea. He has an older sister, Park Yura, who is an announcer. He attended Hyundai Chungun High School in Dong-gu, Ulsan and was admitted to a private acting institution when he was sixteen years old. Chanyeol has been a fan of musical instruments since his primary school years and has cited the film School of Rock to be his main influence in inspiring him to learn the drums. During middle school, Chanyeol formed the band "Heavy Noise" with his friends. After winning second place in a televised uniform modeling contest in 2008, Chanyeol successfully auditioned for S.M. Entertainment through the S.M. Casting System. During this time, he was involved in his school's band, "Seiren." He made several media appearances prior to his debut with EXO, including TVXQ's music video, "HaHaHa Song" with Suho and Kai in 2008, and in 2010, he starred in the music video of Girls' Generation Japanese single, "Genie". He was also featured in the music video of Girls' Generation TTS's single "Twinkle" along with Kai, Sehun, and Baekhyun. On February 23, 2012, Chanyeol became the twelfth and last member of EXO to be formally introduced to the public. He has cited Jason Mraz and Eminem to be his biggest influences. Chanyeol guest starred in the second episode of the 2013 sitcom, Royal Villa, with fellow member Sehun. He also appeared in K.Will's music video for "You Don't Know Love" alongside actor Lee Hojung. Chanyeol was also a member of SBS' Law of the Jungle in Micronesia and was a member of Roommate. Discography Collaboration * If We Love Again (with Chen) (2016) * Let Me Love You (with Junggigo) (2017) * We Young (with Sehun) (2018) As featured artist * Bad Girl (Henry feat. Chanyeol) (2014) * Rewind (Zhou Mi feat. Chanyeol) (2014) * Don't Make Money (Heize feat. Chanyeol) (2015) * Confession (Yesung feat. Chanyeol) (2016) * Freal Luv (Far East Movement and Marshmello feat. Chanyeol and Tinashe) (2016) OST * Last Hunter (Law of the Jungle OST) (2016) * I Hate You '' (with Yuan Shanshan) ('So I Married an Anti-fan OST') (2016) * ''Stay With Me (with Punch) (Goblin OST) (2016) Filmography 'TV Drama' 'Movie' 'Variety Show' Awards & Nominations Official Accounts * Instagram * Soundcloud Trivia *When he was a child, Chanyeol loved ferrets. He was even part of a ferret club. *Chanyeol can play guitar, bass, djembe and bass. In addition, he can beatbox and do imitations. *In EXO Next Door, he is one of the main characters. *Chanyeol is one of EXO’s tallest members and has the deepest voice which makes him fit for rapping. *Chanyeol’s ideal girl is someone who is honest, cheerful, and cute. *He came from a rich family. *Chanyeol is known for his wide smile and Happy Virus. *Chanyeol often posts his original compositions on Instagram. *Chanyeol was known to be an ulzzang in high school because of his good looks. *Chnayeol has a close relationship with Baekhyun and together, they cause a lot of trouble. Gallery Category:Korean member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-K member Category:EXO Rapper Category:EXO-K Rapper Category:EXO Category:EXO-K